Of Fire And Ice
by starrysky7
Summary: What if Jon Snow had someone before he left for the wall. A mysterious woman who captured his heart.
1. Chapter 1- The Arrival

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything besides my oc**

**Chapter 1- The Arrival**

I remember the day I arrived at Winterfell as if it was yesterday. I had been in the woods, sitting by the fire in my makeshift camp, I had heard the sounds of people fast approaching, I grabbed my things and ran but couldn't get away fast enough. They chased me down, tied my hands together with rope, tying me to one of their horses, making me walk along side them.

When we arrived at a large stone castle they undid the rope tying me to the horse but kept my hands bound to stop me from fighting, all though there would be no point, I was outmatched and with no weapon unable to escape.

They had taken me into a large room, a group of people sat in chairs. I was pushed down onto the ground, forced to kneel before them. The eldest man, and I guessed the leader, was tall, he had dark hair and a beard.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Rosalie, who are you?" I asked, knowing it was probably not the right way to speak to these people but I really didn't care

"I am Lord Eddard Stark, this is Lady Catelyn Stark" he said gesturing to the women sitting next to him

"Why were you in the woods?" He asked

"I am traveling, I stopped to rest and eat when your men found me" I said

"Where are you from?" He asked

I hesitated before answering "I am not from anywhere my lord, I have no home" I said, it was the easiest answer

"Surely you must be from somewhere" said Lady Stark

"I have never had a home, I do not know where I was born, grew up everywhere" I said

"What of your family?" asked Lord Stark

"Dead, that is why I am traveling north, they were killed in the south" I said

"By who?" He asked

"I do not know my lord, I came back to the camp one day and everyone had been slaughtered, I ran away, fled north" I said

"We will see what we can do, you can spend the night here" he said

"My Lord, my belongings are still at my camp, would it be possible for me to get them" I asked

"Of course, Jon, Robb, take her to retrieve her things" he said

Two men walked forwards, they were both tall but one had brown hair and light eyes, while the other had black hair and dark eyes. Though they were both very handsome.

"Follow me" said the one with brown hair

I followed them out to the stables, my own horse tied up waiting for me. I climbed on, both men got on their horses and we started riding out into the forest. We rode in silence, only speaking to tell them where to go.

"What are your names?" I asked

"I am Robert Stark, this is my brother Jon Snow" said the man with light hair

I frowned in confusion "Brothers but you do not share the same last name" I said, more of a statement than a question

"Do not worry, I will not ask, you need not tell" I said seeing the sad look on Jon's face

We finally got to my camp, I quickly grabbed my things and we rode back to the castle, in silence again, but I could feel both men's stares.

When we got back to the castle Lord Stark told Jon to take me to my room. I followed him up the steps and into a room. The room had a bed and dresser, it was small but I had never had a room to myself, so to me it was luxurios. The room had already been prepared for me, the fire was lit, warming up the room enough for me to take off my coat.

I heard a creaking behind me and turned around to see Jon standing there, I had almost forgotten he was there. He was blushing and kept looking down at his feet, not knowing exactly where to look. I wasn't sure what bothered him, I was still clothed, although the animal skin dress left a lot of skin bare, he has obviously not seen a woman in so little.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked

"I do not feel the bitterness of the cold or the harshness of the sun as much as others" I said taking a few steps towards him

"You said you'be never had a home, is it true?" He asked

"Yes" I said walking forward so that I was standing right in front of him

"I'm sorry" he said honestly

"It's okay, you cannot miss what you never had" I said

"Have you truly never seen a woman with so little on?" I asked

"No, it's just" he stuttered, blushing

"I'm making you blush" I said smiling "Your the first man of nobility I have met that hasn't" I said

"You mustn't have met any honorable men then" he said looking up into my eyes

"I must not have" I said

He gaze travelled down to my chest, where my ugly scar lay. I watched his face contort into confusion as he looked back up at me.

"How did you get this?" He asked

"A man wanted to give me money to please him, when I refused he cut me across my chest" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Because men of power like getting what they want, no is not a word they like to hear" I said bluntly

Jon lifted his hand up, running his thumb over the scar. When he realized where his hand was he dropped it, but I caught it and brought it back up to my chest. We inches closer to each other, our faces coming closer, finally our lips met. I doubted Jon had ever even kissed someone, but it was good, seeing as I had only ever kissed one other person I didn't have much to compare him too. When he pulled away I leant my forehead against his.

"I've got to go, Robb will be wondering where I am" He said before basically running out of the room

I was left standing there wondering what I had done to make him run away from me so fast.

**Does anyone know of any Gendry/oc stories?**


	2. Chapter 2- That Fateful Night

**Chapter 2- That Fateful Night**

I had been staying at Winterfell for a few weeks now, and Jon had been avoiding me ever since my arrival. I wasn't sure why and just wished that he would talk to me, I wanted to know what I had done to offend him so much.

I was walking through the snow around the castle, it was late in the afternoon, the sun was already setting. Lady Stark had given me some dresses to wear instead of my animal skin which seemed to frighten most people. I was wearing a long light blue robe with a dark blue coat. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned to see Jon standing not far behind me. He looked both surprised and guilty that I had noticed his presence.

"You should tread more quietly" I said laughing at him

Jon started blushing, averting his gaze. I lifted his chin with my hand so that he was looking at me.

"It's okay, I'm rather flattered that you were following me" I said grazing my thumb over his chin, letting my hand rest on his cheek

"Lady Starks clothing look good on you, not that you didn't look good before" he said, starting to babble on like an idiot but I just laughed

"Thank you Jon" I said chuckling at how awkward he was

I sat down in the snow, leaning on the tree trunk, pulling Jon by the hand to sit next to me. I intertwined out fingers, his large warm hand holding my small ones. I leant my head on his shoulder. Jon seemed to tense up at this show of affection but soon relaxed, leaning into me.

"Lady Stark is not your mother, that's why you are Jon Snow" I said

"Yes, I am Lord Eddard Stark's bastard son" he said in disgust

"Legitamcy does not define a mans worth, you are a good, honorable man, that does not change because of your parentage, don't let anyone tell you different" I said cuddling into his side more

We were silent and I could feel Jon's gaze on me, it should have been unnerving but it was actually quite comforting. I looked up at him, our eyes locked, and it seemed like gravity was pulling us together. Our lips met and we started kissing, turning over so that I was under Jon, my hair spread out over the snow.

I pulled away and we just lay there, my head on top of Jon's chest. I wanted to stay there but they would soon realize that Jon was gone and send someone to look for him, and that meant a lot of question, she had never been keen on answering anyone's questions, especially not now, war was brewing and you could never be sure who to trust.

"Come on Jon, we should be getting back, they will be worried" I said reluctantly getting up

Jon got up and we began walking back to the castle in silence. Suddenly I felt a hand grip my own. I looked over to see Jon holding my hand, smiling at me in such a boyish way I couldn't help but blush. He then surprised me even more when he kissed me. I reluctantly pulled away, knowing that we had to get back.

"Come on, race you back" I teased

"Your on" he said grinning

I shoved him down into the snow and ran off. Jon soon caught up to me but I was too quick for him, staying just out if his reach until we got back to the castle. I slowed down and Jon finally caught up to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and picking me up, causing me to squeal. We both laughed until we heard footsteps behind us. Jon put me down and we turned around, the smiles disappearing from our faces when we saw Lord and Lady Stark.

"My Lord, my Lady" I said curtsying

"Rosalie, where have you been?" Asked Lady Stark sweetly, but I saw the glare she gave Jon

"I was out in the woods, Jon offered to come with me, wouldn't want me going into the woods by myself" I said, only lying partly

Lady Stark gestured for me to come with her, I sent Jon one last longing look before following her. I walked with her along the corridors, not sure where we were going.

"Did you have fun in the woods with Jon?" She asked, not even bothering to hide how she bitterly said Jon's name

"Yes I did" I said "If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate Jon so much?" I asked, not sure if it was my place to ask such things

Lady Stark's face hardened and grew cold, no longer sweet and loving, but foreboding and menacing. The way she looked whenever she looked at Jon.

"He is proof of my husband's infidelity. He has no right to he equal with my trueborn children" she said

I simply nodded, not wanting to continue the conversation any further, I was already on her bad side I didn't want to worsen her already icy mood. Lady Stark left me at me bedroom and continued with whatever she was going to do, apparently no longer seeing the need for me to accompany her.

I sat on my bed, wrapping the coat more tightly around me, wishing that I had some logs for the fire. Just as the thoughts crossed my mind Jon opened the door holding logs in his hands. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thought you might need some logs for the fire" he said walking in and putting them in the fireplace

"Thank you Jon" I said

"It's no problem" he said sitting down next to me on my bed

"What did Lady Stark want with you?" He asked

"I don't know, she left me here, I don't think she was too happy with the question I asked" I said

"What did you ask her?" He asked

"I asked her why she hated you so much" I said quietly

"Rosalie, you cannot ask those questions, it is rude" he said

"I know that, I just wanted to know" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Because I care about you" I said holding his hands in mine "Nobody deserves to be treated like an outcast in their own home, not by anybody" I said raising my hands to hold his face

Jon pulled me into a kiss, it was gentle and caring. We slowly laid down on my bed. In the same position we had been in the forest. I started to push off his coats, I had taken mine off when he had lit the fire. We stopped kissing when we heard a knock on the door.

"Rosalie, it's Sansa, my mother told me to come and get you for dinner" she said through the door

Jon quickly got up off of me, pulling his coats on and opening the door. He mumbled a hello to his sister before rushing past her.

"Why was Jon here?" She asked

"He brought some logs for the fire, now lets go, I'm very hungry" I said hurrying her out the door

Dinner was quiet, Lady Stark barely spoke to me amd when she did it was only to ask for things. I kept looking over at Jon, wanting to pull him up into my room and finish what we started, but that desire would have to wait until this painfully long dinner finished.

When it was finally over I rushed back to my room, waiting hopeful that Jon would come back. Sure enough he did. He quickly walked, almost ran, to me. We resumed our previous position. Except this time Jon had already taken his coats off, leaving not much clothing to remove. After I had pushed his top of he pulled away from me, staring down at me, his expression a cross between what I guessed was love, or maybe lust, and guilt. I pulled him back down to me, kissing him and removing our clothing.

After it was over we spent the rest of the night cuddled up into each others arms, keeping each other warm. I woke up with my head resting against Jon's bare chest, his arms wrapped around me. I didn't want to get up but if anyone saw him sneaking out of my bedroom in the morning suspicions would arise. So I slowly shoved him until he woke up. He reluctantly got up off of the bed, pulled his clothes on. He walked to the door but hesitated, he turned around and walked back to me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. He left without saying anything.


	3. Chapter 3- Goodbye

**Chapter 3- Goodbye**

It had been a month since that night with Jon and we had barely spoken. He avoided seeing me, only talking to me when he had to. It was worse because I was beginning to believe that I was with child. I was rather happy at the thought of having Jon's child, I didn't care about titles, it didn't bother me that I would be having a bastard child. But of course Jon would care. He would marry me in an instant, not that I didn't want that, it's just that I wanted Jon to want it.

I was wondering the halls, Lady Stark and Sanas were getting everything ready for the King's arrival. I didn't care much about it, so he was the King. He was not my King and therefore meant nothing to me. They were to arrive later today and I was expected to be present, although I would be looking for a way to escape. I stopped by Jon's open door, peering in to find him with his direwolf. I walked in and sat on the ground next to him.

"He's lovely" I said

"Thank you" he said grinning at me but his puppy dog eyes held sadness

"Why have you been avoiding me Jon?" I asked

"I want to join the night watch" he said

"So?" I asked confused

"Men of the Nightwatch, must be celibate, they can never father children" he said solemly

I grabbed his hand, trying to pull me closer to him "I don't care Jon" I started but he cut me off

"You cannot be with me. I am going to take up the black, and you will forget about me" he said sadly

"I will never forget you" I whispered

I pulled Jon into what I suspected to be our last kiss. It was bittersweet, I didn't want to say goodbye, but he wanted to take up the black and I would not stop him.

"I love you Jon Snow" I whispered

I quickly got up and ran out of the room and back to mine. I wiped the tears from my cheek. I would not cry over a boy, I would not admit that Jon Snow had broken my heart. I had to be strong, if not for me then for the child I suspected was growing inside of me. I rested a hand over my belly, only now realizing how much trouble I was really in.

I did not go to greet the King, instead staying in my room, feigning sickness. Lady Stark didn't mind that I didn't show up, I wasn't invited to the feast either. I was not offended, why would the royal family want to be around the likes of me anyway.

Everything changed quickly in the next few days. Bran had fallen and his fate was now unknown, Eddard Stark was preparing to leave, as was Jon. I was watched from afar as Jon bid farewell to his siblings, not wanting to intrude, however desperately wanting to throw my arms around him and beg him to stay.

I waited until Jon looked over at me to move, as soon as our eyes met I started walking over to him.

"Good luck, I hope you find what you are looking for" I said

"Thank you, Rosalie, I hope you have a long and happy life" he said

I reached out for his hand, the only show of affection that I could show. He lifted up my hand and kissed it.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too, Jon Snow" I said smiling

I walked away before he left, unable to watch him ride away from me. I stood inside, leaning on the wall. Robb walked inside, stopping when he saw me.

"You know he would have stayed had you asked him" he said

"I know, but he wants this" I said

"You put him first" he said smiling

"You always put those you love first" I said

Robb nodded and began walking away when I blurted out "I'm with child"

He turned around and walked back to me "Your with child, are you sure?" he asked

"Pretty sure" I said

"It's Jon's?" He asked

"Of course"

"You should have told him to stay, if your with child. He would have married you Rosalie" he said

"I know, but he worried about that, having a bastard child with me, didn't want another child carrying the name snow" I said looking down in shame

"It won't be Snow, it'll be Stark" he said firmly, making me look up at him frowning

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"The child is a Stark, he will be raised as such, here in Winterfell" he said

"And how's that?" I asked

"We will be married, now one will suspect anything" he said

"No, I can't do that to you" I said

"Rosalie, this is what's best for your child, he will have a safe home, no one needs to know anything" he said

"But what about you, I cannot straddle you down with a wife you do not love and a child that is not yours" I said

"Who says I don't love you" he said

I looked up at him, staring into his eyes. He put his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my skin.

"I will protect you, and this baby" he whispered

"And what of your mother? I don't think she'd approve" I asked

"It doesn't matter, we will wed soon. With my father away I will become Lord of Winterfell. You will have the baby and everything will be okay" he assured me

"What about everyone? Someone will figure it out" I asked

"They will be none the wiser" he said

"Okay" I said, agreeing to the plan that would keep both me and my child safe


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood outside the door of Bran's room as Robb was talking to his mother.

"You cannot marry her, I will not let you" screamed Lady Stark

"I have to mother, it's the right thing to do" he said trying to calm her down

"No, you will not pay for Jon's mistake" she yelled

"Well, what do you think I should do?" he asked

"I think you should through her out on the street, let her raise the bastard child by herself. But you will never do that" she said

I walked into the room, Robb and Catelyn turning to me.

"Your mother's right Robb, it was selfish of me to ask such a thing of you. I will get my stuff and leave" I said taking a step back

"No" said Robb taking a step forward

"Robb, what are you doing?" asked Catelyn

"The child is of Stark blood and should be raised here in Winterfell, she can stay" he said looking from his mother to me

"Thank you" I said smiling

"Rosalie, may I have a word with you?" asked Catelyn

"Of course Lady Stark" I said nervously

Robb reluctantly walked out of the room, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Robb may get the final say but I can make your life hell if I want to so your going to follow a few rules" she said threateningly

"You will mind your own business, I want to barely even see you, you will not bring that child around my family, I don't care what Robb says about it being of Stark blood, it is a bastard and has no right to anything" she said

"Of course, my Lady" I said

"Good, you can go now" she said turning around and sitting back next to Bran.

I walked out of the room and back to my own, shaking from what Lady Stark had said. I could follow her rules if it meant my child would have a nice place to grow up.

_8 months later_

I stood on the balcony, a warm fur cloak wrapped around me. I stared out at the grey sky, the bitter wind sending chills down my arms. I laid my hand over my swollen stomach, smiling to myself at the thought of seeing my child in only a month. My heart ached for Jon, and I wondered if he was safe and happy, I wanted to see him again but I knew that it was selfish, I had resigned myself to the fact I would never see Jon again.

_1 Month Later_

War had broken out, Robb had left to fight and now I was beginning to doubt how safe my child would be here. I wished Jon was here, I missed him more and more each day, but at least I would have a part of him.

I was lying on the bed, the midwife readying me for the birth of my child. One push after another and suddenly a baby's cry could be heard. The midwife wrapped the baby up in cloth and handed it to me.

"A baby boy" she said

"My precious baby boy" I said staring down at him

He was beautiful; I could already tell that he would look like Jon when he was older. He had a tuft of curly black hair on his head.

"What's his name?" asked the midwife

"Peter" I said not taking my eyes off of my baby

"Good name" she said

"Send word to Robb Stark of the child's birth" the midwife told one of the servants.

"He'll be a very handsome boy, won't he" said the midwife

'Yes he will, just like his father" I said

_3 Months Later_

Theon Greyjoy had taken Winterfell; we had escaped with Rickon, Hodorm Bran and Osha. We were now hiding out, no place was safe. I regretted brining my child into this world, a world torn apart by war, a world where the innocent were slaughtered. I needed Jon, but he was at the Wall. What was I going to do.

**Does anyone know of any Gendry/oc stories?**


End file.
